


What's for dinner, Commander?

by ClaireScott



Series: 50 bottles of ketchup [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, Kitchen Debate, M/M, Noodle Incidents, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve went to the supermarket. Danny nearly suffered a heart attack.</p><p> </p><p>Written for 1 Million words - Word of the day: plethora</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's for dinner, Commander?

**Author's Note:**

> Non-native english-speaker. Not today, not tomorrow. I'm grateful for corrections and other in-put. Thank you so much!

"What is that?" Danny asks, waving about a cardboard box.

"50 bottles of ketchup."

"50 bottles of ketchup? Are you kidding me, Steven?"

"No. Why should I? I bought it because I obtained a quantity discount. Saved me $20."

"Very well done, Steve. Very well. Know what? Fisher & Son send us their office equipment catalog yesterday. They've got lots of quantity discounts. Lots of. Really. Maybe you want to save another $10 by buying 500 erasers for our fucking computer table? Or a plethora of paper clips? Or a huge, a very huge mountain of pencil sharpeners? What about that? Can save you by rule of thumb another $15."

"What's the problem, huh?"

"The problem... the... the problem, babe? Really? Everytime you're going to the supermarket I have to rent a store house afterwards. Remember the day you came back with 300 oz. wild rice? Huh? Saved you $12 and we ate wild rice until the fucking rice dropped out of our ears. So, what's your plan now? Noodles with ketchup for the next three months?"

"Sounds like a good plan, Danno. I could also go and buy some more rice, so we can choose between noodles with ketchup and rice with ketchup."

"Sometimes I just wanna lay down and cry a bit, you know?"

"I know." Steves grins and lifts the ketchup cardboard box.

"I hate you, Commander piggy bank. I hate you so much..."


End file.
